


Team Building Day

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archery, Challenges, Domestic Avengers, Funny, Laser Tag, Team Building, hole in the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: "A team building exercise" you spoke "what are we 3 now?"Tony simply smirked at your protest."You see (y/n) that is exactly the attitude we're doing this because of".Rolling your eyes you leaned back into your chair."You pick out a name and you then have to complete challenges with that person" Tony stated."Sounds simple enough" Clint commented."Exactly, it's going to be fun".





	1. Pay Attention

"A team building exercise" you spoke "what are we 3 now?"

Tony simply smirked at your protest.

"You see (y/n) that is exactly the attitude we're doing this because of".

Rolling your eyes you leaned back into your chair.

"You pick out a name and you then have to complete challenges with that person" Tony stated.

"Sounds simple enough" Clint commented.

"Exactly, it's going to be fun".

Half of the team picked names whilst the rest of the teams names were in the hat.

Nat picked Thor.

Wanda picked Tony.

Steve picked Clint.

Vision picked Sam.

Which left you to be picked by Bucky.

It was safe to say Bucky looked a little nervous at getting you.

You were known to have quite the attitude and this was surely going to make the day more challenging for him.

"Hey (y/n)" Tony approached you "you're right handed right?" 

You simply glared at him.

Clunk. In seconds he had something secured around your right forearm.

Seconds later and it closed around Bucky's left one too.

"What the hell Tony!" you whined.

He had an even bigger smirk on his face than usual as he replied "just a new invention of mine to make sure nobody cheats today".

You lifted your arm up to try and find a way to get it off - consequently lifting Bucky's arm too.

From what you could tell there was no way out of it.

Reluctantly, the rest of the team had Tony put the same device on them until you were all stuck to your partners.

"Let the games begin" Tony proudly declared.

\----

You'd all been lead to the training room for the first 'challenge'.

"Combat training shouldn't need explaining to anyone here right?" Tony mocked.

Steve and Clint went first.

They actually worked pretty well together, successfully dodging all of Tony's virtual reality attackers.

It had taken them a few minutes to work out how best to work with each other though.

Once their turn was up Tony decided you and Bucky should go next.

You both shared a look with each other and entered the ring.

"Y'know Steve and Clint are both linked by their non dominant hands right" you challenged Tony.

"Well they weren't complaining this morning" he retorted.

Whilst you were arguing with Tony he had already started the program.

A 'knife' flew across the room ready to impact with your chest.

Before it could Bucky pulled you out of the way, resulting in you leaning into his chest.

"Pay attention" he told you with an exasperated tone.

"Y'know I can't die right" you answered with a smug look.

"I can though" he explained, trying to get you to see the point behind this whole exercise.

Your grin fell and you moved your focus to the challenge.

Surprisingly the two of you did pretty well together.

You defeated the oncoming attackers and held your ground.

Once you thought it was over Bucky turned to see if Tony had turned ready to leave.

Whilst his back was turned you saw a 'bullet' fly towards him.

Without thinking you moved yourself so that the bullet hit you instead.

The bullets weren't real so they couldn't really kill you, but they were designed to at least hurt. 

That way you had more reason to not get hit by them.

Your face twisted in pain as Bucky looked at you in shock.

"Pay attention" you forced a smile as you mocked him.

He didn't seem to appreciate the joke since he just looked guilty.

As the pain began to subside you both exited the ring and returned to the others.

"I think that's a fail" Clint spoke as you approached them.

"What! No it isn't" you replied.

"You got shot" Nat backed up Clint.

"I get shot all the time" you replied "doesn't kill me, so it shouldn't be a fail".

Bucky stood quietly with his eyes to the ground.

"She has a point" Wanda defended you.

"Fine, it's a pass" Tony butted in "Thor and Nat, you're next".

You and Bucky moved to sit against the wall, you winced slightly as sliding down the wall made the pain return. 

It would definitely leave a bruise later, but luckily with your powers it would heal faster than usual.

"I'm sorry" Bucky told you sincerely.

Turning to face him you saw how bad he was feeling about it.

"Hey" you nudged his shoulder playfully "I'm fine, you die, I don't. That was me playing Tony's game properly".

Bucky met your eyes and gave another forced smile "how bad does it hurt?"

"Can't even feel it" you lied.

He smiled a little more genuinely before moving his gaze to Nat and Thor in the ring.

The two of you sat in comfortable silence until everybody had their turns.

"Onto the next challenge then" Tony announced with a grin.


	2. Looking Straight Through You

For the second challenge you all went outside to the archery range.

"Well this is just unfair" Sam commented as you all approached the range.

"Oh no, I think this is great" Clint joked.

"He only has one hand Sam, how much more of a disadvantage do you want" Steve spoke.

"Of course you'd say that, you're his partner" Nat chimed in.

"Whatever, can we get on with this" Tony broke the little debate.

Unsuprisingly Clint and Steve did well. Clint moved Steve around like a puppet so the first 2 arrows were basically in the centre. The last one missed the centre slightly but was still close to the others.

Finally, you and Bucky were up.

After testing different positions you finally found one that would work.

Your right arm was wrapped across your stomach so that Bucky was pressed against your back.

It allowed you both to face the correct direction whilst still using the bow pretty much normally.

Bucky held the bow steady whilst you loaded the arrow and pulled it back before closing one eye and taking aim.

"Up a little" you relayed information to Bucky until your aim was set dead on the centre.

You shot the arrow and it hit the board right in the centre.

The next 2 arrows followed suit until you had a grouping of arrows in the middle of the board.

Once the bow was placed back on the stand and you and Bucky untangled yourselves, you faced the rest of the team.

They all looked shocked at how well you'd done.

"That's only 'cos they were getting all smoochy over there" Sam teased.

"Don't be jealous Sam" you teased with a smirk which made Bucky chuckle beside you.

"Whatever" Clint spoke up "next challenge".

Tony lead the group to what appeared to be an assault course.

"Where did this come from?" Thor asked the question you'd all been thinking.

"Had it built this morning" Tony replied "billionaire remember" he pointed to himself with a smug look.

You managed the balance beams, the climbing and other obstacles until you reached the final one.

A zip line.

You were fairly high of the ground and all stood on the tower at the top.

Bucky had gone still beside you and seemed to be staring off into the distance lost in a memory.

The others went down until next was you and Bucky.

You went to move forward but Bucky didn't. He was frozen in place.

"Bucky?" you asked trying to bring him out of his thoughts.

It didn't work and Bucky simply backed up until his back was against the wall of the tower.

"Buck?" Steve was now concerned for his friend.

Bucky slid down the wall, pulling you down beside him..

Bucky mumbled some words but the only decipherable one was 'train'.

At this Steve's face dropped.

You looked to Steve "do you know what's wrong?"

Steve nodded before looking to the ground.

"The last mission he went on with the Howling Commando's" Steve spoke "a zip wire to the train".

Realisation began to dawn on you.

"It was an ambush" Steve explained "they shot a side of the train out" he paused "I tried to reach him but ... he fell". 

The memory was clearly as traumatic for him as it was for Bucky.

You turned your attention back to Bucky.

"Bucky" you started "you're safe".

He stopped mumbling and spoke a single word "Hydra".

You all stiffened at the name.

The rest of the team called up from the bottom.

"They can't hurt you anymore" you soothed "you're with the Avengers now".

He seemed to meet your eyes but wasn't fully there yet. It was as if he was looking straight through you.

"I remember all of their faces" he whispered and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

It broke your heart seeing him like this. You all had your own demons, but Bucky had a whole army of them.

"Hydra killed those people not you" you soothed.

"(y/n)?" his eyes fixed on yours properly at last.

You gave him a smile.

Before you could react properly he pulled you into him and hugged you as if his life depended on it.

Bucky wasn't a touchy feely kind of person usually, but clearly his memory had shook him quite badly.

After getting over the shock of it you placed your free hand on his back to return the gesture.

Looking at Steve you saw a small knowing smirk on his face, as if Bucky's strange actions were unsurprising to him.

"We'll go talk to the others" Steve spoke before he and Clint went down the zip line, leaving you and Bucky alone.

After a minute or two Bucky released his hold on you.

He met your eyes awkwardly before speaking "sorry".

"What for?" you asked.

He couldn't seem to find the words.

Grinning you spoke to him "you give nice hugs" as a way to relax him.

He did seemed to relax a little at your comment.

You made a move to get up, pulling Bucky up with you.

As you started to walk to the stairs back down to the bottom of the tower, Bucky stopped you.

"What?" you asked.

He thought about it for a second before answering "zip line" he stated simply.

At his reply you moved over to the zip line and reached up for the grip.

Hesitantly Bucky did the same.

You allowed him to decide when you left the tower and a few seconds later you were going down the line.

Once you reached the bottom the rest of the team were waiting.

They were understanding enough not to bring what had happened up.

"Next challenge" Wanda stated as Tony lead the group away.


	3. Icy Water

After Bucky's slight melt down at the last challenge, you decided to make sure he was alright before continuing.

"How about we take a time out?" you asked him.

He nodded and the two of you slipped away from the rest of the team.

You took him to sit in your room for a bit.

At first he didn't seem like he was going to talk but then he began to open up.

"Thanks for the help back there" he told you.

"Don't worry about it" you smiled "that's what friends are for right".

He smiled back at you with a strange look in his eyes.

"You good to carry on with this" you held up your linked arms.

"Yeah, can't get much crazier right?" he joked.

Once the two of you rejoined the team, they'd already started the next challenge.

"Look who finally decided to join us" Tony commented as the two of you entered the room.

Thor and Nat were already having their turn on the... what was this.

"You ever seen that TV show 'hole in the wall'?" Tony asked with a grin.

You nodded but Bucky shook his head.

"You have to do the poses to get through the shape in the wall or else you get knocked in" you explained for him.

"Exactly" Tony confirmed.

You watched as Thor lifted Natasha above his head to get through the wall approaching them.

Everybody did well and nobody got knocked in.

Soon enough your and Bucky's turn came around and the two of you stood in front of the pool you'd be pushed into if you failed.

You completed the moves well enough to not get knocked in.

But finally came the last shape.

It was just an opening in the bottom of the wall.

"What?" you spoke confused.

"We gotta lie down" Bucky told you awkwardly as the wall began it's approach.

The two of you lay on the ground and as the wall got nearer, Bucky moved you so that you were lay on top of him.

It was clearly what Tony wanted the two of you to do and he probably thought that it would be a funny joke.

You weren't going to lie, it was a little awkward being in such an intimate position.

The wall came closer and you put your head down into the crook of Bucky's neck.

Once the wall had gone over the two of you, Bucky spoke "I think we're done".

Despite this something kept you where you were.

You realised that you enjoyed being so close to Bucky and it hit you that maybe you saw Bucky as more than a friend.

"(y/n)?" Bucky asked to see if you were okay.

Snapping out of your daze you realised how much of a weirdo you were being and moved to get up.

As you moved back Bucky was watching you with that same strange look in his eyes from earlier.

After a moment the two of you stood up and waited for the door to open so that you could leave.

When it didn't you got suspicious "Tony?"

"This is for being late" Tony spoke through a speaker.

Turning you saw that another wall was coming towards the two of you but there was no hole in this one for you to get through.

"Tony!" you yelled, not amused by the joke.

The wall came fast until it pushed the two of you into the cold water behind you.

You were forced under for a moment as the wall passed above you before you resurfaced.

"Tony why is the water so cold!" Bucky yelled.

"I thought you were the Winter soldier, it shouldn't bother you" Sam joked.

"Morons" you spoke under your breath as you and Bucky climbed out of the icy water.

Your hair hung around your face and continued to drip freezing water down your back.

Bucky was clearly not happy and you both stood there shivering from the cold.

The door opened and the two of you hurried out of the room.

"I hate you" you moaned to Tony as you barged past him.

He simply laughed at your comment before speaking "I call lunch time".

You and Bucky sat shivering on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around the two of you once you'd all moved on.

Rather than going straight to the next challenge, you'd all decided on getting something to eat.

The others were digging in whilst you and Bucky continued your attempts to get warm and dry.

"You two not hungry?" Tony asked as he came to sit on the chair opposite you.

"Screw you" you replied through clattering teeth.

"Hey, you two were the late ones" he retorted.

You didn't reply, only pulled the blanket closer around you.

"Besides" he continued in his teasing Tony "I was nice enough to give you both that last wall".

Feeling mortified by the fact that he'd bought that up you stayed quiet.

Wanda had been sat next to Tony trying to stay out of the impending argument.

"Hey Wanda don't you think they appreciated it?" Tony tried to drag her into the conversation.

"Tony" she warned but he continued anyway.

"They were giving each other lovey eyes afterwards and everything" he continued, never knowing when to stop.

"SHUT UP TONY" you yelled at him.

"Ooh touchy subject I see" he teased you further.

You simply sat and allowed yourself to boil in your anger.

Feeling Bucky watching you only irritated you more, not that it was his fault, you were just angry in general.

At least your boiling rage distracted from the freezing cold you were feeling.


	4. Ladies First

You could still feel yourself - and Bucky beside you - shivering from the cold.

"I need to get into some warm clothes" you announced "take this off Tony".

He laughed to himself "oh, didn't I mention, I programmed them not to come off until all the challenges have been done".

"Why would you do that?" Bucky spoke up.

"So that I couldn't cheat" Tony shrugged "I was being fair to the rest of the team".

Letting out a sigh you got up anyway, Bucky following.

"I still need to get warm" you told him bluntly.

You lead the way to the elevator and told Bucky to push the button to your floor.

Instead he pressed the button for his own "mine's closer".

Not caring enough to protest you just went with it.

Once the lift opened he lead the two of you towards his bedroom.

Reaching into one of the drawers he pulled out a couple of towels and handed one to you.

With your free hand you dried yourself as much as you could.

Your soaked hair was still annoying you "I need to go get a hair bobble from my room" you told him.

He let out a low laugh and moved to his night stand.

When he turned back around to face you he had a bobble in his hand.

"Save us both the hassle" he joked.

You laughed along with him and took the bobble "I've never seen you with your hair up".

"I don't tend to leave the room when I do" he told you "but it gets annoying sometimes".

Pulling Bucky's arm up with yours, you pulled your hair out of your face and into the bobble.

"You putting yours up?" you asked him with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and a smirk crossed his face too.

Regardless, he grabbed another bobble and with a smirk pulled his hair into small pony tail.

"Looking good" you complimented with a laugh as you began to move towards the door.

It was safe to say Bucky had improved your earlier mood a lot.

Bucky however wasn't moving.

"Do you mind if I, um" he looked behind him "change into some warmer clothes?"

"Uh, yeah go ahead" you told him.

Because of the cuff he wouldn't be able to change his shirt but he could at least change his bottoms.

He went into a drawer and pulled out a pair of soft jogging bottoms.

You expected him to put them on himself but instead he held them out to you "if you want you can..." he drifted off.

"Thanks" you said after a moment before taking the joggers.

He pulled out a similar pair for himself before closing the drawer.

"So" you started awkwardly "how you wanna do this?"

"Ladies first" he said with a sly smirk.

"Fine" you replied before proceeding to pull your cold wet jeans off.

Despite him trying to be discreet you caught Bucky's eyes watching you.

You pulled on the joggers and looked up at him with a smirk "your turn" you teased.

He returned your smirk before continuing to remove his soggy clothes and pull on the joggers.

It was too much of an opportunity to miss the chance of a look, so look you did.

His toned muscular legs were just as perfect as the rest of him and you felt a blush creep on at the sight.

You coughed before speaking up "we best get back to the others".

Bucky nodded in agreement before you both walked back to the lift.

Feeling warmer despite your top still being wet you found yourself in a better mood.

When you returned the others had all finished eating and were ready to move on.

"Made you guys a sandwich" Steve told you as you walked in.

"Thanks" Bucky and you spoke in unison whilst taking the sandwiches.

Following the rest of the team you ate your sandwich on the way to the next challenge.

You found yourself in the computer lab.

After finishing your sandwich shortly after getting there you awaited instruction.

"I've noticed it's the same people doing all the coding work lately" Tony chimed up "so you guys should start pulling your weight" he added.

Despite not showing it you were secretly feeling good about this challenge.

Coding was one of your strong points. It was just that the rest of the team didn't know it.

You all moved to your computers and began working on the code.

Vision and Sam finished in minutes, but to be fair Vision was made from a computer so that wasn't a shock.

Tony and Wanda were next - shocker.

After working through the code you and Bucky finished next.

Sitting back on the chair you had a smug look on your face as you met Tony's gaze.

Minutes later and everybody else was finished too. 

"Why do you never do any of the coding work?" Tony challenged you.

"Why do you never ask me to do any of the coding work?" you retorted.

He rolled his eyes at you before Wanda pulled him away whilst laughing.

"Next challenge" she spoke as she dragged Tony to the door.


	5. Last Challenge Everyone

"Last challenge everyone" Tony announced once you reached your destination.

The room before you was too dark to make out much of anything.

"Laser tag in the dark" Tony answered everybody's questioning looks.

Knowing what it was you now felt more at ease.

"Game on" you vocalised your excitement.

Once everyone had sorted out their gear you all grabbed your guns.

You had one each but Tony had cuffed your dominant hand so it wouldn't be up to your usual standards.

An alarm rang out and everybody ran off into the dark room.

As your eyes adjusted you could make out the basic layout of your surroundings.

Bucky and you found a hideout you were both happy with and opted for the sitting and waiting technique.

Whilst you waited you heard the shouts of your other team members as they were shooting each other.

You couldn't help the giggle that escaped your lips.

"Sshhh" Bucky whispered but laughed quietly along with you.

When he heard footsteps coming near Bucky stopped his laughter and placed a finger on your lips to quieten you too.

Your laughter stopped and you found yourself staring into Buck's blue eyes.

His finger lingered for a few seconds longer before he dropped it and averted his eyes to the approaching noise.

Butterflies flew in your stomach and you had to force yourself to concentrate back on the challenge at hand.

You caught sight of Tony and Wanda sneaking past your hide out.

Within seconds you and Bucky took aim and shot at the sensors on their backs.

Before they could retaliate you and Bucky ran off to find another place to hide and wait.

Running in the dark was not a good idea though since you tripped as you rounded a corner and fell forward.

Before you could impact with the floor though, Bucky had pulled you into his chest to stop you from falling.

"Thanks" you let out in a shaky breath.

"Anytime" Bucky replied but didn't release you from his arms.

Without thinking you found yourself moving closer towards Bucky's face and he closing the distance too.

You felt his lips come into contact with yours in a perfect moment.

A buzzing noise broke the two of you apart as somebody shot Bucky's sensor.

Pulling away you both had smiles on your face.

"We owe somebody some payback" you broke the silence.

"Worth it" Bucky replied with a smirk.

Blushing you looked to the ground with a huge grin.

"C'mon" he told you as he pulled you after him and into another hide out.

Not really caring about the game any more you shuffled closer into Bucky's side.

He looked at you with a grin before speaking "where were we" he asked as he moved in for another kiss.

When you broke apart again you leaning into his chest and he wrapped his free arm around you.

"I guess team building day wasn't that bad after all" you whispered.

"No it really wasn't" Bucky whispered back.

You both got a couple more shots in on passing team members before the end of the game and managed to avoid getting shot again.

When another alarm went off indicating the end of the game you made your way back out and into the light.

You squinted as your eyes readjusted to the brightness.

"Who did best then?" Clint asked once everybody was out.

Before answering Tony put all of his gear back.

"Gotta check the scores on the system" he answered once he was done.

You all walked into the room next door and Tony finally released everyone from their partners.

When you all moved to sit in the common room and sort out the scores from the day, you noticed everyone else distancing themselves from their partners. You and Bucky however sat beside each other still.

Tony bought up a screen in the middle of the room and clips of the day began to play.

"When were you filming?" Nat asked as a clip of her and Thor trying the archery came up.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Tony wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

A clip of your and Bucky's archery success played and put a grin on your face.

A few more clips played and there was one of the group walking to the next task. 

What caught your attention was the way Bucky was looking at you whilst you weren't looking on the video.

It seemed that none of the others picked up on it before the clip moved on.

The assault course clips showed next, everybody was working well in their pairs helping each other over the obstacles.

Next was the damned hole in the wall challenge.

After the rest of the teams successful clips came your and Bucky's.

You re watched the final wall where you were lay on top of Bucky and heard whispers from other team members.

Then laughter engulfed the room as they all watched the two of you get pushed into the ice cold water again.

It made you feel cold again just watching it and subconsciously you moved closer to Bucky for warmth.

"Hilarious" Bucky spoke in monotone beside you.

The clips moved on and more played of the day.

Finally came the clips of the laser tag.

Remembering what had happened you felt yourself tense at the chance that Tony had caught it on camera.

The clip neared it's end and you thought that you were safe.

But just before the clip ended the camera caught Bucky catching you from your fall and the kiss that followed.

You heard gasps from some of the team members and looked to Bucky who had his mouth open unsure how to react.

Not wanting to face your team you buried your face in Bucky's shoulder so you couldn't see them.

"Oh my god" Tony - of course - was the first to comment "I knew it".

"Yeah well good for you" Bucky responded before standing up and taking your hand in his.

Without another word he lead the two of you out of the room.

You had to admit that team building day really had been pretty awesome after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want any extra chapters adding, else I was just going to leave it here :)


	6. I'm All Yours Sargent

Bucky and you walked up to his and Steve's floor hand in hand.

"I guess I was wrong about this day being a waste of time" you smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked at you "I'm thinking about all the better things I could've been doing".

You laughed and nudged his shoulder.

"Well if you're going to be like that" you took your hand from his and started to walk away.

He soon grabbed your arm and pulled you back into his chest.

"Ooh" you let out with a smile.

Grinning down at you he pulled you in for a kiss.

"Y'know if you're gonna keep kissing me you should probably ask me out" you joked with him.

"Well" he replied before dipping you so that you were almost on the ground "since I do wanna keep kissing you" he leaned closer to your face "would you please" he quickly pulled you back up and towards him "be my best girl?"

His mouth hovered just above yours in a way that made your heart leap into your throat.

"I'm all yours Sargent" you breathed out.

Seconds later his lips crashed into yours and everything else in the room drifted into irrelevance.

A cough pulled you back into the world.

Pulling apart you saw Steve stood looking awkward "uh, I just wanted to know if you guys uh" he drifted off.

"If we what Stevie?" Bucky snapped him back to attention.

"Wanted to join us for dinner?" he finished.

"No we have plans already" Bucky ansered before you could.

Steve nodded and swiftly left the room once more.

"And what plans would these be?" you asked.

"I'm taking you out for dinner doll" he told you with a wide smile.

You grinned back at him "and where we going?" you asked.

"Surprise" he told you "go dress up and I'll meet you in the foyer at 7".

With that he spun you around and walked off, leaving you stood there awe struck at how the day had gone.

\----

You stood in your favourite dress waiting for Bucky in the foyer at precisely 6:55.

As you heard the elevator door open, you turned to see Bucky strolling towards you wearing black jeans and shirt.

Needless to say he looked stunning.

"Doll you look amazing" Bucky complimented as he came closer to you "ready to go?"

"Yup" you kept it small, not trusting your voice not to give away your nerves.

Despite having a reputation for being cocky, you actually had never been on a date before.

Before the Avengers, you'd kept to yourself and only socialised when necessary.

Bucky linked his arm with yours and led you both to his bike waiting in the garage.

Climbing on in a dress was a challenge but you managed.

After a short drive you found yourself in a quieter part of town.

Bucky parked outside a small cafe and you got off.

"What is this place?" you asked.

"I found it a few months back" he told you "it's the inside that's special".

You walked in and it was as if you'd been transported into another time.

The decor was all 40's style as was the music that played.

"It's beautiful" you said as the two of you were escorted to a table.

Bucky pulled out your chair for you, showing his inner gentleman which made you smile.

"This place is so realistic that I sometimes feel like I'm back in Brooklyn" he told you before he drifted off into a memory.

You placed a hand on top of his to pull him back into the present. 

"But you make it more worthwhile to be here" he told you as his smile returned.

"Bucky Barnes, such a gentleman" you let out a little laugh.

"Only for you" his smile grew more.

\----

"I can't believe you and Steve used to do that" you laughed as you strolled arm in arm back to the compound.

"Yeah well, he always did seem to seek out trouble" he laughed along with you.

Bucky walked you up to your room as he continued his story.

"Thanks for tonight Buck" you told him as you opened your door "it was he best".

He smiled back at you before going quiet.

You thought about how amazing the day had been before speaking.

"Come in?" you asked.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding as he followed you into your room.

You quickly went into your bathroom and changed into your usual tank top and pyjama bottoms.

As you went back to your bed, you saw Bucky stood awkwardly waiting for you.

"Just sleeping tonight" you spoke nervously but added a smile anyway.

He seemed to ease up a bit at your words.

You crawled into bed and Bucky pulled of his shirt and jeans before crawling in behind you.

A huge smile covered your face as you grabbed his arm and pulled it over you.

As you drifted off into sleep you realised that you had never felt more at peace in your entire life.


End file.
